


Edges and Rims

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ass Play, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, M/M, New Couple, New Sexual Experience, Rim Chair, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Phil surprises Dan with something new and exciting in the bedroom. His fantasy of having Dan sit on his face is fulfilled.





	Edges and Rims

 

 "Come on, Baby, sit on Daddy's face." Phil purred to his lover. He held his arms open to receive Dan. He lay, back flat on the floor, his head and neck supported by a rolled-up hoodie.

"Umm, Phil?" Dan raised his brows and crinkled his nose. "I'll crush you. No way."

Phil pouted.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, it sounds incredible, but I'm not going to suffocate you with my ass." Dan laughed and dropped to his knees. Phil reached up to grab pull his boyfriend down for a kiss.

"You won't suffocate me, promise." Phil smirked.

"Babe, I have weak-ass thigh muscles. I can't keep myself-"

Phil cut him off with a kiss. "Shhhh. It's alright. We don't have to do it that way; it was just an idea. I really, really like the thought of working on you from below though."

Dan smiled against Phil's cheek. "God, that sounds hot. Maybe I should start doing yoga?" Dan grinned sexily and pressed his lips to Phil's neck.

* * *

It was exactly one week later that the cumbersome package arrived. As usual, Phil slept through the sound of the doorbell, and Dan was forced to leave the warmth of their bed to get the post.

Dan shook his head fondly when he heard the contents shifting around inside of the box. Phil probably ordered some ridiculous exercise equipment with the hope of achieving a six pack. Dan hoped it was nothing of the sort; he loved Phil's tummy exactly the way that it was.

Dan climbed back into bed and snuggled up to his boyfriend's warm form. He wrapped his long arms around Phil's middle and placed gentle kisses along his spine. Phil twitched and giggled.

"Good morning, Love."

"Morning, Philly." Phil could feel Dan's warm breath on his skin and his lips curl upward into a smile. Moving in together was the best decision they ever made outside of meeting in the first place.

"I can't imagine not waking up to you every morning, Dan." Phil's voice was deep and husky from sleep.

"Mmmm, me either." Dan resumed his line of kisses, each one wetter than the one before. "But I could maybe live without getting the post at 8:00 am, Phil." Dan feigned irritation.

Phil chuckled softly. "Sorry, Baby," he paused. "How big was the box today?"

Dan flopped over on his back and stretched his arms wide.

"It was ridiculous, Phil," he giggled.

Phil raised his brows and smiled. He turned over to face Dan.

"And was it mostly flat?"

"Yeah, I guess so. You didn't order another stupid ab thing, did you?" Dan winced.

"No." Phil giggled. "But maybe I should have."

"Please don't." Dan smiled softly and rubbed Phil's tummy with his fingertips. "I love your body exactly how it is." He looked up to meet Phil's eyes. "Seriously."

"I love you." Phil's smile was so pure. The truth was that he had come to appreciate his own body since meeting Dan. He no longer longed for a hard body; he felt beautiful in his own skin thanks to Dan's genuine praise and adoration.

"I love you too." Dan squeezed Phil's hips and rolled him forward so that they touched. "Kiss me."

* * *

They had only been living together for four months. The newness had not worn off; both men were exhilarated by the constant closeness and privacy. It felt so good to go to bed in one another's arms (whether they made love or not), and to wake up together each morning. There were absolutely no complaints.

It sometimes felt like a dream to be able to walk into the next room to share a kiss or a loving touch. For two men in love, the distance between them had been excruciating indeed.

Their life was full of spontaneous make out sessions and exciting, unexpected sexual encounters in various locations: the breakfast bar, the sofa, the shower, the bathroom counter, against the inside of the front door, and the lounge floor. Their lovemaking was never boring; both men were adventurous and eager to experience pleasure in every way possible.

It came as no surprise that Phil had invited Dan to "sit" on his face. Phil was always suggesting interesting positions and acts. Most of the time, their experiments were successful. Dan was up for anything, and he trusted Phil implicitly.

If Phil's safety had not been a real concern, Dan would have happily taken a seat on his face. He absolutely loved the way that Phil licked and lapped at him; it was a special treat indeed.

It was all Dan could think about for days, the thought of Phil licking up into him. He tried to think of practical ways to hover without falling back on to his boyfriend or collapsing from the exhaustion of maintaining his posture while being pleasured.

Dan had nearly forgotten about his fantasy when Phil suggested it a second time.

They had been involved in a rather heated make out session that began on the sofa and continued on the carpeted rug of the lounge floor.

"Dan, Baby, please sit on my face... wanna taste you." Phil was practically begging; he lay on the floor with flushed cheeks and tousled hair.

Dan, who was grinding himself against Phil's thigh, snapped his head upward.

"Phil, Babe, we've been over this." He giggled a bit and crawled over his lover's body, dragging his hugely-engorged cock along with him.

"I know, but God I want it, Dan. I want you spread open over me... please, Baby." Phil rolled his hips upward and pushed the hard, wet, hot, lump of his clothed cock up into Dan's.

"Oh, fuck," Dan hissed and rolled his eyes backward. "I wish that I could."

"You can." Phil panted. "Dan, I need to get up." Phil propped himself up on his elbows; he was serious.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked as he sat back on his heels; he was confused.

"I'm more than okay," Phil smirked. "Wait here."

Dan sat on the floor, completely disheveled; his long hair hung over his eyes and his clothing, what remained, was wrinkled and askew. For what reason could Phil have possibly left him? They kept bottles of lube stashed around the apartment, so he hadn't gone for that. They no longer used condoms, being in a committed, monogamous, relationship. It didn't make sense.

Dan's curiosity was not satisfied when Phil appeared with an odd-looking contraption and a sexy smile.

"What in the hell is  _that_?" Dan's eyes grew wide, and he repressed his laughter. It looked like an actual toilet seat on squatty little legs.

"This, my sexy boy, is a rim seat." Phil's eyes narrowed and he smirked playfully. "And it is exactly what you think it is."

  
Phil lay down on the floor and pulled the thing over his face, positioning himself to receive Dan's open ass.

"Holy fuck." Dan blinked and stared. "This is an actual thing?"

  
Dan crawled to Phil's side to investigate.

"It is. Now you can sit on my face without crushing me. I lay here, and you sit there." Phil smiled and pointed upward.

"I swear I could come just thinking about you tongue fucking me..." Dan's voice cracked. Phil giggled.

"Me too. In fact, I need you to unzip my pants, Baby, it hurts."

Dan nodded and got right to work releasing Phil's cock. It was unbelievably hard, despite the break in their activity.

"Fuck, Phil. I want to suck on you." Dan didn't wait for a reply; he dove down to take Phil's perfect cock into his mouth and down his throat.

"Oh God, Dan!" Phil gripped the legs of the chair and moaned. "Feels so good."

Dan loved the way that Phil's cock filled his mouth and stretched his throat open wide. He never passed an opportunity to have it in between his lips.

Phil struggled to keep his hips down.

"Ahhh, that's it, Baby... take Daddy's big cock." Phil knew that Dan lived for dirty talk. Dan squealed around him. "Now come here and sit on my face. Be a good boy?"

Dan released him, sliding off with a wet sound that had them both twitching. He stood and dropped his jeans and then his pants. Phil licked his lips at the sight of Dan's, long, hard cock.

"Come here, Beautiful."

"I don't want to kill the mood, Phil, but is this thing gonna hold me?"

Phil giggled. "Yes Love, it can take up to 136 kilos, and you are most certainly not that. Now please put your pretty ass in my face."

Dan bit his lip and straddled Phil's chest. He sat down slowly and carefully, paying great mind to the way the spring-loaded legs lowered him to his boyfriend's waiting mouth.

"Oh, fuck yes." Phil couldn't believe the view. Dan's beautiful, hairless, pink hole was just centimeters from his lips. The seat spread his gorgeous cheeks perfectly, opening him up for full access. "Oh God, Baby... I wish you could see this."

Dan shivered at the feeling of Phil's hot breath against his most sensitive skin.

 "Oh Phil, oh my God!"

He tried to keep himself still, not wanting to collapse the wonderful contraption.

"Fuck, this is gonna be so good. What if I move? Will it-"

"Mmmmm, you can move. You can do anything that you want. Grab the handles, Baby."

Indeed, there were two handles on the side of the seat.

"Jesus Christ. I didn't know this thing existed five minutes ago, and now... fuck." Dan gripped the handles and rolled his head backward.

"You just wait, Baby. Daddy's gonna make you feel so good." Phil nudged him with the tip of his nose and curled his tongue upward in a firm, quick swipe. Dan jolted and cried out.

"Holy shit!" Dan gasped.

"You like that? Just wait... and Dan?"

"Mmhm?"

"Watch my cock."

"Your cock?"

Phil gave Dan no warning; he licked over his perineum, dragging his wet tongue slowly across his skin.

Phil's cock turned red, and beads of slippery pre come appeared at his tip. Dan watched with a bitten lip as it rolled over the puffy mounds of his head. It soon poured down his long, thick shaft, which was still wet with Dan's saliva. Dan licked his lips and watched it twitch against Phil's sweet abdomen.

Phil moaned and started working his baby's sensitive hole. He circled it with a pointed tongue, and fondled Dan's balls with his right hand. He licked over his tight hole several times and nipped playfully at the stretched skin of his cheek to its left.

"You taste so goddamn good, Dan. I can't get enough of you." Phil kissed his cheeks and sucked on his balls.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Dan screamed through gritted teeth and squeezed the handles. He whined and moaned with each tug.

Phil hummed and moaned with Dan inside his mouth, sending the most incredible vibrations throughout Dan's body. His cock leaked over the front edge of the seat and dripped on to Phil's bare chest.

"Hmmmm!" Phil cried out around a mouthful of Dan. He pulled off with a kiss to the underside of his soft, warm, wet sack. "I can feel that! So hot, Baby... Christ! Watch me, Dan."

Dan looked down between his legs to see Phil's right hand come up to massage his hot pre come into the bare skin of his own chest. "Oh, fuck, Babe; that's so hot."

"Mmhm. I'm gonna finger you now Baby... gonna open you up for a good tongue fucking." Phil blindly fumbled for the bottle of lube but gave up when he knocked it over. "Fuck it; I'm using our liquid."

Phil reached up and around to stroke Dan's aching cock, collecting some of his sweet, slippery fluid. Dan moaned and bucked, watching as Phil moved down to collect some of his own. He rubbed his fingers together and showed Dan their mixed fluids on two, shiny, wet fingers.

"Oh God, oh my God." Dan wiggled down on the seat. He felt one slippery finger push into his body. "Fuck!"

Phil hummed approvingly. "Hold still, Baby. Let Daddy open you up." He pumped his finger in and out, fully enjoying the sight of Dan's hot body pulling him inside.

"And another..." Phil worked in his middle finger beside his first, carefully softening and stretching his lover.

"Feels so nice, Daddy. More!" Dan bore down and scooped his hips forward and back to fuck down on Phil's fingers. It was so hot to think that Phil had lubricated him with a mix of their fluids. "I swear to God, Phil, I am already so close. Please..."

Phil playfully slapped the side of Dan's thigh and squeezed. "Patience, Daniel. Let me love you, yeah?" Dan whined and bounced. "Watch Daddy's cock."

At the exact moment that Dan felt Phil's hot tongue press up into his eager hole, he saw Phil reach around to touch himself. He started with long, languid strokes, matching the movements of his skilled tongue. Dan's breath quickened. "Daddy! Oh, Daddy!"

The more Dan squirmed, the deeper Phil went. He licked and pushed, rolling his tongue around inside of Dan. Phil stroked himself faster and reached around with his left hand to grip Dan's long, smooth thigh.

"Jesus Christ, Philip!" Dan rocked back and forth, his eyes never leaving Phil's cock in motion. Part of him wanted to sink down on it, but more of him wanted to stay right where he was, with Phil's mouth on his clenching hole.

Phil wasn't going to last much longer, Dan could tell. His strokes were getting sloppy, his head leaking copious amounts of pre come. All of a sudden, Phil released himself and brought both hands up to hold Dan's hips. He moved his tongue deeper, licking his lover's walls with unbridled enthusiasm. He didn't even stop to warn Dan that he was about to come.

Phil was positively dizzy with pleasure. Dan tasted so good and felt so good. He wanted everything at once; he squeezed Dan's thighs to keep himself from fingering him all over again. He wanted to make Dan come with his tongue.

Dan watched as Phil's cock twitched, and his long legs scrambled. Hot, white, come shot from his cock in long spurts, and Dan subconsciously stuck his tongue out in an effort to catch some. Phil curled his toes; Dan watched as his muscles tightened and relaxed.

Watching Phil come was a huge turn on, especially since it usually happened  _inside_  of his body. Phil had not slowed his ministrations. He licked and fucked into Dan, adding a suctioning motion as if he could somehow siphon his essence.

"Oh, Phil, Phil... I' gonna come so hard, Phil. Fuck!" Dan gripped the handles and threw his head back in pure ecstasy. His aching cock throbbed with the first contractions of his orgasm.

Phil moaned beneath him, clasping his own hands over Dan's. He rubbed his face between his cheeks and swiped his tongue over his balls and up over his hole again and again, until he finally pushed the pointed tip of his tongue back inside to penetrate him.

Phil knew that Dan was on the edge, which is precisely why he pulled his tongue away in the first place. He wanted to hold Dan there, right at the precipice. Phil had always wanted to try edging his boyfriend in a subtle way. He knew that it would give Dan an unbelievable orgasm.

Phil picked up his pace and reached for Dan's velvety-soft balls again. He alternated between licking his sensitive rim and pushing inside to stroke his hot walls. He wanted to push him over that edge.

Dan started spewing nonsense, slurring his words. "Fucking...come Daddy... yes... my ass... feels so ... oh, Christ, yes!" He rocked and whined with his eyes closed and head rolled back. "I'm gonna come!"

And just like that, Phil felt Dan's hot come fall on his chest in pools. "Phil!!" His body jerked, and he nearly tipped the entire seat.

Phil licked him through to the very end, finishing with a kiss to his clenching, contracting hole.

Dan wobbled, clearly taken aback by the strength and length of his unbelievable orgasm. Phil didn't want to move; he wanted to look at Dan forever.

"Phil, what the actual fuck just happened?" Dan laughed. "I can't even stand!"

Phil laughed now, he shimmied out from under the seat and sat up between Dan's long, trembling, legs. He turned around to face his satisfied boyfriend.

Dan watched as Phil swiped a finger through Dan's still-hot come on his chest. He dipped lower and collected some of his own.

"Want some of us?" Phil lifted his chin.

"Fuck yes." Dan opened his mouth and took Phil's finger in his mouth. He sucked it clean. "Now you?"

"God, yes please." Phil bit his lip as he watched Dan collect some of each and bring it to his lips. Rather than placing his finger inside of Phil's mouth, he ran it over his swollen lips. He grinned and groaned when he saw Phil lick his lips, pulling them inside to swallow. "Mmmm, so good."

"I can't even believe this. This was so goddamn hot, start to finish. I love you so much."

"God, Dan, I love you too. I just want to make you happy and make you feel so good."

"You make me feel amazing. I didn't even know that it could be like this." Dan smiled and slid off of the rim seat and on to the floor.  He leaned forward to kiss Phil. He could taste himself on his lips.

"So, you liked our new toy?" Phil nuzzled Dan's neck with his face.

"Sweet Jesus, yes. I can't wait to go to work on you, Babe." Dan winked.

Dan never complained about getting the post again.


End file.
